Falls are a leading cause of injuries to children and toddlers in the home. Safety gates can be used around the home to prevent children from entry into a staircase region or keep the children in a safe area in the home where they can be watched by a caregiver. Additionally, safety gates can be used to prevent movement of small household pets into unwanted spaces or rooms. Securing the safety gates poses many challenges, including ease of installation and connection strength. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a safety gate that can easily be installed and provides a secure installation.